The present invention relates to a tool or device for deburring, chamfering, trimming, and removing edges or fins, or the like, of work pieces; and more particularly, the invention relates to a tool of this type, being driven by a suitable machine, motor, or the like.
Work pieces, production parts, etc., require occasionally edge trimming, chamfering, deburring, etc., without scoring or producing notches, nicks, flutes, grooves, or other undesirable effects, of cutting too deeply into the work piece. Parts which will later experience a high load must be particularly free from such cuts, nicks, etc., as cracks may more readily begin to form right at such spots, resulting ultimately in failure, e.g., by fracture.
The tools used conventionally (and actually for a very long time) are, for example, files, scrapers, particular blades, etc.; but all of them may, if not handled or guided very accurately, lead to more or less deep cuts. In order to produce, for example, a straight chamfer, one uses particular tools which make sure that the chamfer has exactly the desired contour. The tools themselves may well be manually operated, but maintaining the desired angle requires special skills.